The Day We Never Met
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Originally a "T" story, he let me run with it... so lets see how far we can run guys ; It gives a new meaning to being dead that is for sure! DISCONTINUED


**This story is started off by "T" and then back to moi! So hope you like it ! Just remember bad reviews? Cant touch me ;) I have a guardian angel protecting me**

* * *

><p>Year<p>

2005

Our story opens somewhere in the bowls of Section One in the White Room Sarah David sits in the room alone strapped into a metal chair!

Sarah David "Hay why am I in this room for"

At that very moment the large steal door swings open and a tall blond women walks in followed shortly there after be two men dressed all in black!

The yet unnamed woman states "My name is Nikita; before I leave this room I will know who you are and who you work for"

"Sarah" sits defiantly in the chair saying nothing.

Nikita asks "Who are you, and who do you work for!

Once again "Sarah" sits defiantly in the chair saying nothing.

"Nikita" taps the pad of a PDA and then looks at Sarah

Nikita States "Miss David this is Section One information is our stock and trade I know you are a member of Mossad; what I don't know is why you let us recruit you!

Nikita pulls out a desert eagle 50 cal

Sarah states "It's not loaded"

"Nikita" fires it at the wall before pressing it against "Sarah's" temple

Nikita asks "Give me one good reason I shouldn't just kill you right now!"

"Sarah" sits in the chair with a defiant look in her eyes

"Nikita" leans into Sarah saying "I promise you this will be the worst day of your life, but it does not need to be the last."

"Who do you work for?"

"Sarah" Just sits there saying nothing

Nikita states "Any thought of escape and I promise you, you will not make it any further then this room."

Sarah screams "They will come for me"

"Nikita" hits her PDA and the restraints holding "Sarah" are released.

"Nikita" Throws a photo on the table saying this was your funeral, there is your grandfather Eli, the world thinks you are dead!

As if to add insult to injury Nikita states "Row 10, plot 15!"

Sarah asks "whose grave stone is that?"

Nikita says "Yours"

"Nikita" turns to leave

"Sarah" tries to attack "Nikita", "Nikita" redirects the attack and flips "Sarah" over and brings her into a neck brake

Nikita states "Good all your Kidon training will not go to waste."

"Nikita" Says something to one of the two men that flanked her as she came in then leaves.

Five Minutes Later

The man that Nikita spoke to says "Come with Me Sarah"

Sarah asks "What if I don't want to go?"

The man just says "Row 10, plot 15 waits."

Sarah says "I will go with you."

Moments Later Nikita apartments within Section One

"Sarah" is escorted from the White Room down a corridor by her mysterious man in black who says wait here! In her mind "Sarah" thinks Italian and very sexy! She turns to the door to knock and it opens with just the slightest push!

As she walks in just to her right she sees a desk with a computer monitor "Turned On" on the monitor is Sarah's life from moment of her conception to the day she was born and up until that very moment!

From the second floor loft bedroom that overlooks the main apartments Nikita states "They seem to think you have potential"

"Sarah" looks up and starts following Nikita with her eyes as she walks down the stairs.

Sarah asks "Who are they, and who are you

Nikita states "As I told you in the White Room my name is Nikita now can we please drop the pretence"

Sarah says 'What pretence"

Nikita responds "As I told you before I know you let yourself be recruited by Section One. "You know full well who we are""

Nikita states "We own you now, Kidon specializes in suicide missions"

Sarah states "A condition I am used to"

The Two walk over to a dressing table

Nikita says "Sit Down"

"Sarah" Does not move

Nikita states "If you do want to live, please sit down"

Sarah replies "Again a condition I am used to"

Nikita states "It will only be on my terms

"Sarah" takes a seat at the dressing table

"Sarah" clearly angered by her predicament states "Back in that room you said "I promises you this will be the worst day of your life, "But it need not be your last""

Nikita says "Yes"

Sarah screams "What would you know about the worst day of my life!"

Nikita states "look at yourself in the mirror Sarah, admire yourself, and see how beautiful you truly are!

"Sarah" just pouts.

Nikita says "Kidon taught you how to fight; they taught you how to shoot and how to kill! But they never showed you how to use your most powerful weapon in your arsenal, your femininity.

"Nikita" pauses for a moment.

Nikita says "We are family now Sarah

"Sarah" is clearly stunned by the statement

Sarah states "I never had a family, I had trainers, commanders but I never had a family!

"Nikita" tells Sarah to follow her as both women walk across the room passed what seems like rack after rack of clothes to a full length mirror.

"Nikita" tells Sarah stand here for a moment!

"Sarah" stands before the mirror somewhat annoyed! As Nikita stands just behind her and out of view!

"Nikita" asks Sarah Tell me what you see

Sarah is becoming more and more annoyed by the moment says "you tell me"

Nikita takes Sarah's place in the mirror.

Nikita states "I see a woman who grew up on the streets, a person angry at the whole world.

"Sarah" whose annoyance has turned to anger screams "You don't know me"

"Nikita" walks round in front of Sarah so they are now face to face!

Nikita states "I never said I was talking about you "Did I!""

"Nikita" walks back across the room to the dressing table!

"Sarah" runs after her. Saying you can't drop a bombshell like that then walk away!

Sarah asks "tell me"

Nikita states "It's been eight years now

Sarah asks "eight years?"

Nikita says "It's been eight years since that day I was falsely accused of murder. Then arrested and convicted of the crime "falsely convicted" That was the worst day of my life!"

Sarah responds "Maybe you do know me, subtract the murder conviction add a kidnapping "That's my life""

"Nikita" asks "Sarah who are you here to kill"

Sarah responds "What do you mean!"

Nikita states "The reason Kidon exists is assassination"

Sarah finally brakes down saying "I am here to kill someone named "Miss Jones" do you know her?"

Nikita says "Yes, I do quite well as a matter of fact!

'Sarah" demands point her out! I want to meet her now.

Nikita States "If you want to meet Miss Jones complete the program"

Nikita asks "And how were you planning on getting out of here alive!"

Sarah states "I would find away"

"Nikita" states "Sarah take it from someone who has been on more them one suicide mission you were sent here to die"

Sarah states "Its because I am not a pureblood Israeli, they told me my father was an "American Marine""

"Nikita" takes Sarah by the hand and sits her down at the dressing table. On the table are various cosmetics.

Nikita says "Please try them on."

Sarah spends the next thirty minute trying on any number of combinations of colors of blush, lipstick and eye shadow! "Until she finds just the right combination

Sarah asks "When can I meet Miss Jones"

Nikita says "Normally there is a two year training program you must complete before you meet Miss Jones, but with you we will evaluate your skills first"

Sarah asks "But, when can I meet Miss Jones"

"Nikita grabs Sarah by the scruff of the neck with one hand and starts pressing her forearm into Sarah's throat saying "You are here as a spy and should by all rights be canceled you will take my offer and like it!"

Nikita says "Meet me in the gym in five, have the man outside show you where it is!"

Five Minutes Later

Gym

"Sarah" walks into the gym to see Nikita waiting for her already in work out gear, as is Sarah herself!

Nikita asks "Are you ready?"

Sarah states "For what!"

Nikita replies "For War"

"Nikita" makes the first move attacking with a series of punches followed by a series of kicks! Sarah counter attacks using the only training she has Krav Maga!

Nikita comments "You're using Krav Maga?

Sarah says "Yes"

Nikita states "you do realize that up against a knife, some techniques will get you killed "and pulls put a boot knife""

Then "Nikita" goes after Sarah with the knife!

"Sarah" gets a glimpse of the knife as it nearly slices open her ribs!

Sarah comments "That's a live blade!"

Nikita says "Yes it is, that is the way we train here"

Moments Later Nikita's Office

Nikita looks at one of the two men flanking her saying "I think we can half the normal training time with this one!

Sarah walks over to get a towel and looks back at the two men focusing on Angelo saying "Nice Buttocks"

"Nikita" razes an eyebrow

"Sarah" looks at Nikita saying "What you never thought about it"

The Dark hair man just smiles saying "Yes Nikita"

Sarah asks "How long is the normal training period?"

The man says "Two years, you have been given one"

Sarah states "if I can't do it in one year!"

The man Says "Row 10, plot 15 is waiting."

He says I am now your training officer my name is Angelo.

One Year Later

Sarah and her training officer Angelo sit in his office. Angelo states "Sarah you made it you are now an agent of Section One, go up to the perch and wait for Miss Jones."

A now 18 "Sarah" gets up and starts to walk out. Sarah states "Angelo I think I am falling for you" Then she turns to leave

Five Minutes Later

The Perch

The door to the perch slides open and "Sarah" walks in thinking to herself "Soon this will all be a bad memory"

The door on the other end of the room slides open and "Nikita" walks in.

"Sarah" has a somewhat confused look come over her face as she asks "I was told I was going to meet "Miss Jones"

Nikita smiles saying "So you have, do you still want to kill me?"

"Sarah" brakes down in tears saying "I can't, I can't kill you; you have become a mother to me!" My Ima

"Nikita" catches "Sarah" as she falls into a heap saying "SSSSHHHH, it's alright" "Nikita" holds Sarah close!

Nikita asks "Sarah would you like some alone time with "Angelo!"

Sarah states "That's permitted!

Nikita says "I fell in love with my trainer to."

Nikita hits a button on the phone saying "Angelo I want you to come to my office please."

With in moments Angelo appears!

Nikita looks at Angelo saying "I want to take Sarah out to dinner, Angelo this is not a mission this is a date!"

Angelo says I understand

"Nikita" picks up the phone and dials Alain Ducasse au Plaza Athénée Saying "Bonjour des réservations, je voudrais une table pour deux sous le nom d'Angelo"

"Hello Reservations, I would like a table for two under the name Angelo"

Nikita says Mettez la facture sur mon compte, mon nom est "; Mlle Jones! " Put the bill on my account, my name is "Miss Jones!"

Luc says "As you wish Miss Jones" "Comme vous voulez Miss Jones"

Nikita says "Un instant Luc" One moment Luc"

Nikita looks at the two of them would 8:00 be alright

Both Sarah and Angelo say "Yes"

Nikita says Huit heures Luc "eight o clock Luc"

"Sarah" starts biting her lip.

Angelo turns to leave!

Nikita asks "What's the matter Sarah?"

Sarah says "I've never been on a date!"

Nikita responds come on!

Both Nikita and Sarah head back to her apartments!

"Nikita" starts going through the racks of dresses on the clothing racks!

Nikita looks at Sarah, saying A little black dress I think!

"Nikita" pulls out a "Skin tight Black mini" now for shoes!

"Nikita" head over to where the shoes are kept to pull out some six inch stiletto pumps and hosiery.

"Nikita" tells Sarah try these on.

"Sarah" comes out from behind the dressing screen! "Trying to pull the dress down"

Nikita says "you want him to notice you right!"

Sarah says "I feel so"

Nikita replies "Exposed!" trust me he will notice you!

"Sarah smiles" whispering "Thank you Ima"

"Nikita" walks up behind Sarah and says you are welcome "Bat."

The sound of that phrase brings Sarah to the verge of tears.

Nikita manages to calm Sarah down saying "SSHH you are supposed to cry after the first date not before" "now let's get your hair and make up done!""

Fifteen Minutes Later

"Nikita" starts to finish Sarah's hair and make up just as Angelo comes in, saying I will be with you in a moment

Nikita walks out to see Angelo trying on some clothes, Nikita looks at him saying "If you break her heart, you answer to me."

Angelo just says "Yes Miss Jones"

At that moment "Sarah" comes walking out wearing a skin tight black mini dress that shows off her curves in all the right places, and nude hosiery and six inch black pumps!

"Looking like she just walked of the runway in "Paris France""

"Angelo" just stares at her spellbound for a moment!

"Sarah" starts getting a bit nerves says "he hates it"

Nikita places her hand on Sarah shoulder saying "no he doesn't, you have taken his breath away Sarah"

Alain Ducasse au Plaza Athénée

Both Angelo and Sarah walk up to the matradee Angelo saying Miss Jones regular table the Name is Angelo!

**René** "Right this way we have been expecting you"

Both Angelo & Sarah follow René to the though of the restaurant. **René** escorts them to a private room in the back saying "the bill has been taken care of by Miss Jones!"

The trio enters Miss Jones private dinning room, Sarah shyly smiles at Angelo! As the two are seated at the table René pulls out the seat for Sarah who looks a bit bewildered by it all.

**René States **"I took the liberty of putting some menu's at your table I will be back in a few moments to take your orders

**Angelo Says **"Feeling a bit overwhelmed by it all?"

**Sarah Replies **"A little"

Angelo reaches across the table taking Sarah's hand in his own saying "It's all right."

**Sarah Asks** "Angelo back at base when you first saw me come out in this dress why did you have such a strange look on your face!"

Angelo gives her hand a gentle squeeze and smiles

**Angelo Replies **"I was stunned by how ravishingly beautiful you looked, and I was trying to take it all in."

**Sarah Replies "**Good Answer Angelo!"

René comes back

**René Asks **"Are you ready to order"

**Sarah Says** "Yes"

**René Replies **"What would the lady like to order?"

**Sarah Says **"I am feeling adventurous, I would like Roasted blue lobster, green peas, turnips and radish, shellfish juice."

**René States **"Very Well, and for the gentlemen!"

**Angelo Replies **"I will have the same!"

**René Says **"Very good"

Sarah Winks "Slowly" at Angelo" with a smile on her face

**René** turns to leave Saying in French "Pour être jeune et dans l'amour" to be young and in love!

**Sarah** starts to blush!

**Angelo Asks **"You speak French?"

**Sarah Replies **"In fluent French"" Oui mon amour" Yes my love."

**René **comes back saying "it will be a few moments longer then anticipated!"

Both Sarah & Angelo say that will be alright

**René Says **"Forgive me I could not help but over hear what you said me dear, were you born in France?"

**Sarah Replies **"No Israel!"

**René Replies **"You speak French like a native!"

**Sarah Says **"Thank you René."

Ten Minutes Later

"René "comes back with to trays placing one in front of Sarah saying "For the Lady" and then places the other in front of Angelo saying for the gentlemen!

**René States **"I have selected a wine that will complement this dish a Château Poujeaux 2000

**Angelo Replies **"You may pour!"

**René Asks **"Would the Lady like to smell the cork?"

**Sarah Replies **"Yes Please"

Sarah lightly sniffs the cork just like Nikita taught her.

**Sarah States **"A sweet nose of black currants, minerals, and earth!"

"René" hands Sarah a Wine Tasting Cup.

**René Asks **"Would you like to taste it?"

**Sarah Replies **"May I!"

Sarah sips the wine from the cup then lets it glide & wash over her pallet!

**Sarah States **"A wine with delicious berry, nutmeg and fresh tobacco character, with just a hint of vanilla."

**René Replies **"Very Good"

Thirty Minutes Later

Both Angelo and Sarah finish off the remains of there meal just as "René "comes back

**René States **"You may take dessert in your private suite if you wish

**Sarah smiles as she Replies **"We wish!"

Angelo razes an eyebrow.

**Angelo Replies "**We wish"

Sarah get up from her seat as Angelo stands up, Sarah walks round Angelo "Back to front" letting her fingertips dance along the small of his back, as her hands come to rest on his waist so she is face to face with him.

Sarah gently kisses Angelo saying "We wish"

Sarah turns and does not walk way but starts to saunter away from the table, stopping for just a moment to look back as her peek- a-boo hair style hides part of her face the one eye you can see says "I want you.

**René States **"Monsieur if you don't mind a casual observation, you have to be blind or dead not to see that is an invitation!"

**Angelo Replies** "René, I do believe you are right"

**René Says **"Monsieur you must do two things right away, first go after her!"

**Angelo Replies **"And the second?"

**René Says **"Go to the front desk, and ask for the elevator key to Miss Jones Penthouse Suite."

**Angelo Says **"Thank you"

**René Says **"One more thing!"

**Angelo Replies "**What's that?"

**René Says **"Don't let her get away"

Five Minutes Later

Hotel Plazza Athenee

Paris

Concierge Desk

Both Angelo and Sarah walk to the Concierge Desk, and Angelo takes the Concierge aside Saying "My Name is Angelo I am told you are holding "Miss Jones" private sweet for me" All the Concierge says is will you both come with me! The Concierge takes the couple off to the side to a single elevator!

As the couple follow the woman, "Angelo" snakes his arm round Sarah's waist and pulls her close Whispering

**Angelo Says **"You are seducing me!"

**Sarah States **"Is it working?"

"Angelo" nuzzles into Sarah's neck saying "Yes"

**Sarah Replies **"Miss Jones is a very good teacher

**Angelo Whispers **"Don't you mean, Miss Jones is a Very good "Ima""

"**Sarah"** somewhat startled says "How do you know about that?"

**Angelo Replies **"I am very good at reading lips!"

**The Concierge **"This elevator does have access to the underground garage so if you wish to leave unseen you if you wish to do so.

It was awkward ride for the two as the elevator rose to the suite

**Sarah States **"Miss Jones was the first person in a long time to treat me like a human being and not a number or a recruit!

**Angelo Replies **"I see"

**Sarah Says **"She taught me how to be a young lady, is that not by definition what a mother does!"

**Angelo just smiles saying** "You're Right."

"Angelo" walks over to the entertainment center and starts browsing through the "Jazz" CD's. Taking one out he put it into the player, as he turns round he sees Sarah's hips swaying to the beat accentuated by her "skin tight fits like a glove black mini dress" as she dances round in place.

**Angelo walks over to Sarah Asking** "May I cut in"

**Sarah Replies **"Yes, absolutely!"

"Angelo" Wraps his arms round "Sarah's" waist as he begins to feel Sarah's body melt into his, as she rests her head on his shoulder.

**Sarah Asks **"Angelo can we stay like this forever, you holding me in your arms."

"Angelo" scoops her up like a bride on her wedding night and carry's her to the bedroom.

The Next Morning

Sarah lies in the bed curled up into Angelo blissfully humming with her head nestled into his shoulder as she twirls his chest hairs between he fingertips as she listens to his heartbeating

A Few Hours Later

Nikita's Apartments

In Section One

Sarah comes walking into the Apartment to find Nikita eating some fresh Kiwi!

**Nikita Asks** "How was your date?"

**Sarah Replies **"It was like a dream come true Ima!"

"Nikita" smiles and offers her a seat, and "Sarah" sits down!

Sarah starts to fidget

**Nikita Asks **"Bat what's the matter."

Sarah leans into Nikita

**Sarah Replies in a whisper **"He made my toes tingle!"

**Nikita States **"Really"

**Nikita States **"During dinner he was a perfect gentleman."

**Nikita Asks **"And after"

**Sarah Replies **We went to your suite, and he put on some jazz and I just wanted to dance

**Nikita States **"Your body just started swaying to the music!"

**Sarah Says **"Yea, then he came over took me into his arms and I just melted!

**Nikita Replies **Sarah run, run now."

**Sarah Asks **"Why."

**Nikita States **"It's only your first date and you have fallen for him, already."

**Sarah Replies **"Ima why would I run when I put so much effort into seducing him.

**Nikita laughs and Says **"I see your point

**Sarah Asks **"Ima, is it permitted for two agents to marry!"

**Nikita Replies **"I would have to look at the bylaws of the charter before I give you an answer!

A Few Hours Later

Nikita Summons Sarah to her office

**Nikita States **"After carefully reviewing the section one bylaws & charter I have determined that there is nothing saying you can't marry a fellow agent.

**Sarah Replies **"Thank you!"

**Nikita Says **"If a child comes of the union one of you will be on permanent desk duty."

**Sarah Asks **"Ima, who was he!"

**Nikita Replies **"His name was Michael Samuelle he was my trainer here at section!"

**Sarah States** "You loved him didn't you Ima!"

**Nikita Smiles and Says **"Yes, yes I did"

**Sarah Asks **"Then Why….."

**Nikita Replies **"Because he could not stay, and I could not go!"

Sarah Frowns

**Sarah States **"I don't understand if you loved him!"

**Nikita Replies **"Because of a final request made by my father"

Sarah Replies "Huh"

"**Nikita" smiles stating **"Michael has a son that had been kidnapped by a terrorist organization named The Collective."

**Sarah Asks** "What happened?"

**Nikita Replies **'In order to get Adam back my father surrendered himself, and paid the ultimate price!"

A horrified look comes over Sarah's face as she realizes what Nikita has just told her

**Sarah States **"They Killed Him"

**Nikita Replies **"Yes, his final words to me were "I can not go, if you don't say yes!""

**Sarah States **"You gave up your dream to save the son of the man you love!"

A single tear starts rolling down Nikita's face.

**Nikita States **"Yes"

**Sarah Asks **"Do you know where he is?"

**Nikita Replies "**No, and its better that way!"

**Sarah Asks **"Why!

**Nikita States **"Sarah was a member of Section for a long time "He made enemies" If I could find him so could they!"

**Sarah States **"It's not fair you two should."

**Nikita Replies **"Someday Maybe"

At that moment Angelo comes walking in and Sarah's face lights up like a child on Christmas day!

**Nikita States **"You made quite the impression."

* * *

><p><strong>START OF MY WORK!<strong>

* * *

><p>Angelo grinned and pulled Sarah into his arms, "I'm glad to know" he said softly in reply to the blonde's comment before tugging the woman's bodyguard into his arms and kissing her deeply, prompting Sarah to flash back<p>

_Sarah lay in bed with Angelo, their hands entwined, and their limbs tangled in a mess, both of them smiled happily as Angelo leant down, kissing her deeply, "Marry me" he whispered as soft as the breeze. Sarah smiled and straddled him, the blanket slipping from her unclothed body, "My answer is Yes, but I want you to get Ima's permission first, I know that usually its the fathers__ permission that is wanted but.. well I don't have one of those so could you..." she didn't need to finish her sentance, he just grinned, nodded and said, "Of course"_

Sarah smiled happily in the arms of the man she loved without the knowledge that a baby grew within her, but her mind grew a plan to get a father...Nikita smiled obvlious to her adopted daughter's plan or was she?


End file.
